Choose Your Own Adventure - Warrior Cats
Chapter 1 - Kit Kitting Your eyes open, as you see a cat with brownish fur. BROWNCLAW: Hello, my kit. What is your name? (prefix only) You then mew your prefix, as your mother smiles. BROWNCLAW: ____kit. That's an excellent name, ____kit! Well, aren't you excited to meet your littermates? (if you want to meet your sister, go to "Meeting Your Sister". If you want to meet your brother, go to "Meeting Your Brother") Meeting Your Sister You see an orange she-kit, who you presume to be one of your littermates. ______KIT: Hi. I'm your littermate. FIREKIT: Hi! It's _____kit, right? I'm Firekit! Our mother's Brownclaw! Firekit sniffs, as she calms down a bit. FIREKIT: Sorry, _____kit. I get overexcited sometimes. Anyways, wanna explore?! After you meet our brother, I mean... (go to "Meeting Your Brother" if you haven't met your brother yet. If you have, go to "Exploring the Clan") Meeting Your Brother A brown tom sits aside from the other kits, your brother? BRAMBLEKIT: Hi _____kit. ____KIT: Hi, um... BRAMBLEKIT: Bramblekit. ____KIT: Is our sister this calm? BRAMBLEKIT: Not at all. I don't see why your a couple sunrises younger then the two of us, though. ___KIT: ? BRAMBLEKIT: You can talk to Brownclaw about it. I'm sure Firekit wants to explore. (go to "Meeting Your Sister" if you haven't met Firekit yet. If you have, go to "Exploring the Clan") Exploring the Clan - Highrock After meeting both your littermates, you walk over to Firekit. ____KIT: I'm ready to explore, Firekit! FIREKIT: Good! Last one to the Highrock is crowfood! BROWNCLAW: Firekit, that's not very nice! FIREKIT: It's just an expression! Every kit's using it! BROWNCLAW: Well it isn't nice! I trained as a medicine cat, and we're taught to respect EVERY cat. FIREKIT: Okay mother! Firekit leans in. FIREKIT: Let's go to Highrock! You nod as the two of you go to the Highrock. DREAMSTAR: Hello ____kit. Hello Firekit. FIREKIT: Hello Dreamstar! ____kit, this is Dreamstar, leader of ThunderClan! DREAMSTAR: Yep. Now, go play you two! FIREKIT: Should we go to the Warrior's Den or the Medicine Cat Den? (If you want to go to the Warrior's Den go to "Exploring the Clan - Warrior's Den". If you want to go to "Exploring the Clan - Medicine Cat Den") Exploring the Clan - Warrior's Den ____KIT: Warrior's Den! FIREKIT: I was hoping you'd say that! Let's GOOOOO! The two of you almost foxleap to the Warrior's den, as all the warriors look at you confused. SNOWSTONE: Hello Firekit. Hello ____kit. FIREKIT: Hello Snowstone! ___kit, this is Snowstone, Goldpelt and Raven's Wing. The warriors greet you, as you happily mew back. ___KIT: Hi! You hear Brownclaw call you, as Firekit mews in annoyance. FIREKIT: Bye! (6 moons later...) (go to "Apprentice Ceremony") Exploring the Clan - Medicine Cat Den You and Firekit walk to the Medicine Cat Den, as inside is a gray tabby cat, holding herbs. GRAYPELT: Hello Firekit. Hello ___kit. Why're you here? ___KIT: Can we watch please? GRAYPELT: Of courth you can! *drops herbs* I'm helping out a cat with a rat bite. ____KIT: Oh! You and Firekit watch for a bit, until your mother calls you. (6 moons later...) (go to "Apprentice Ceremony") Apprentice Ceremony (Dreamstar's dream) SPECKLEPELT: Hello Dreamstar. DREAMSTAR: Specklepelt? What prophecy do you have for me? SPECKLEPELT: Three kits of the stars shall stop the shadows. DREAMSTAR: *wakes up* Graypelt? GRAYPELT: Yes Dreamstar? Is it a prophecy? My whole time being a medicine cat, ''you ''or my ''apprentices ''have always gotten prophercies! DREAMSTAR: Three kits of the stars shall stop the shadows. GRAYPELT: I'll ask my mentor, Alpinewood, if he can interpret it. (Now, back to ____kit!) You wake up, as you excitedly bound around, as does Firekit. ___KIT: We're becoming apprentices, Firekit! FIREKIT: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - Firekit gets cut off as she hears the deputy, Spottedpelt, call the clan. SPOTTEDPELT: Dreamstar wants all cats at the Highrock! Dreamstar wants all cats at the Highrock! You two bound out, as Bramblekit, Brownclaw and the mother of another litter, Spots, follow. DREAMSTAR: ___kit, Firekit, Bramblekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will each be known as ___paw, Firepaw and Bramblepaw. Your mentors will be Spottedpelt, Raven's Wing, and Graypelt respectively. I hope Spottedpelt, Raven's Wing will pass down all they knows on to you. CLAN: ____PAW! FIREPAW! BRAMBLEPAW! Firepaw turns to Bramblepaw in confusion. FIREPAW: Why are you becoming a medicine cat? BRAMBLEPAW: I don't want to fight other Clans. I wanna HELP cats! FIREPAW: If you say so. You've got bees in your brain, I think. Chapter 2 - Apprentice First Training Dreamstar walks back and forth in his den, as you step in. DREAMSTAR: ____paw! Why're you here? ___PAW: To find Spottedpelt I can't find her! DREAMSTAR: Oh. Okay. Spottedpelt! Spottedpelt walks up to you and Dreamstar, as she licks you. SPOTTEDPELT: Well, let's go ___paw! The two of you go into the forest's training grounds, as Firepaw and Raven's Wing follow you. SPOTTEDPELT: Well, ___paw, Firepaw, what should we do first? Hunting training? Or fighting training? (if you choose hunting training, go to "First Training - Hunting". If you choose fighting training go to "First Training - Fighting") First Training - Hunting RAVEN'S WING: There are three key steps to hunting - stalking, chasing, pouncing. SPOTTEDPELT: If you are trying to catch a mouse, what do you do first? FIREPAW: Stalk it! RAVEN'S WING: The mouse hears you, and starts running! What do you do now? ___PAW: You... Chase it? SPOTTEDPELT: Once you catch up to it and it seems to not hear you, you... FIREPAW and ___PAW: POUNCE! RAVEN'S WING: Excellent. Now, let's try catching some prey nearby. You, Firepaw and your mentors go into the forest, as you smell a mouse. Remembering what Firepaw answered before, you begin to stalk the mouse, quietly kitstepping. You hear the mouse squeak, as it starts running away! You chase the mouse, as you pounce once you catch up! After you and Firepaw catch some mice, you go to the Clan and sleep. (go to "First Gathering") First Training - Fighting FIREPAW: I'll fight like LionClan! ___PAW: What's LionClan? FIREPAW: I know your a few sunrises younger then me and Bramblepaw, but didn't the elders tell you? ___PAW: Uh... No. FIREPAW: *sigh* They were known to be very strong, courageous, and had great flowing manes like the rays of the sun. ___PAW: Cool! I'll fight like LionClan to! The two of you get ready to fight your mentors, as you worriedly wonder. ___PAW: *thinking* What if I make them bleed? What if I make them blind! Anything could happen! FIREPAW: Don't worry, ___paw. It'll be fine! Spottedpelt swipes at you, as you dodge the attack. You swipe back at her, as you get hit by a pounce! You scratch her, as she yeowls in pain. Firepaw then looks at Spottedpelt, as does Raven's Wing. ___PAW: I - I'm sorry Spottedpelt! I - I didn't mean to! SPOTTEDPELT: You're going to make a great warrior! You and Firepaw bring Spottedpelt to the medicine cat den, as Bramblepaw worried looks to her. BRAMBLEPAW: Spottedpelt! What happened?! ___PAW: W - We were fight training... And I made her bleed. (WIP) Category:Fanfiction